Fighting For My Sanity: Bakugan Universe
by Hot Chocolate and Muffinz
Summary: Rain Lang is a fan fiction writer from the real world. Her problem-ridden life takes another turn when 43 mysterious beings decide to send her to one of the many universes in the entirety of Creation - a Bakugan universe, to be exact. Teamed with a Bakugan from her own fanfic, Rain gets caught in the middle of the Vestroia-Vestal war. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

So many worlds. So many ideas. So many possibilities. Everything so clear and possible in one girl's mind. Her dark eyes swept over the scenery in front of her. It was no place in particular, just a few beautiful hills and a large orange sunset. Long, black robes covered her small figure, however, it was obvious to anyone that this girl couldn't be any older than thirteen. A mask covered her facial features, but her long black hair flowed behind her, struggling against the wind. Her form flickered constantly, as if it was contemplating whether or not to stay corporeal.

"If my universe doesn't want me anymore, then it should have just told me," The female spat bitterly. "It would have been less painful."

"But then again, what isn't painful for me?" The female continued angrily. "My thoughts nor feelings do not matter. To anyone."

A tear fell onto the swaying grass, and the girl crumpled onto the ground, silent sobs racking her entire body.

"A-all this da-amned y-years," She stammered, holding back sobs, "And all I wanted was for people to understand."

She gave a short, bitter laugh before continuing. "My wrist is even clean, because I pretended I had just been strong for too long."

"Which, of course, was me lying to myself all the time. I was _never _strong," She added, hiccuping slightly.

"What's stopping me from giving up? Why can't I let go then, now I know the truth?" She whispered to the wind.

The once beautiful scenery in front of her was a thunderstorm. Lightning struck the ground, making it rumble. The girl didn't seem to care. She was on her knees, her hands pressed against her temples, and her eyes squeezed shut.

There was no reply, except for the thunder and lightning. Another tear fell to the ground, like one last drop of hope. Lightning flashed once more, and the girl was gone.

* * *

Callie: *stares*

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *looks away awkwardly*

Callie: What. Were. You. Thinking.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: D: I'M SORRY!

Callie: Missy, you are so dead.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *screams and runs away*


	2. Chapter 1 - The 43 Star Beings

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Hey, Callie! You're mentioned in this!

Callie: Obvious much?

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Someone's grouchy.

Callie: OF COURSE I'M GROUCHY YOU LEFT MY FIRST YEAR'S TENTH CHAPTER HALF-FINISHED! IT'S NOT EVEN HALF-FINISHED!

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *in a small voice* sorry.

Callie: *grumbles under her breath*

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I just keep getting new ideas, okay? It's nothing personal.

Callie: As long as you promise not to leave to be eleven years old forever.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I promise.

Callie: 'Kay, I'll say the disclaimer for you. Hot Chocolate and Muffinz owns absolutely nothing in the upcoming chapters except the 43 Star Beings, Rain Lang, and the plot. She also does NOT own the cover image. It belongs to its respective owner, and she merely edited it. Boom.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Thanks, Cal! Roll on with the chapter!

Callie: She also owns the computer used to type this and her mother paid for the internet.

* * *

All was quiet in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the first time in years, nobody snooped around the empty halls in the middle of the night. Everyone was snoozing in their beds. Except for one.

A dark-haired girl turned restlessly in her bed, eventually sitting up wearily. Callisto Rinestone stood up from her dorm bed, glancing at her friends' filled beds. Soft snores came from them, and Callie inwardly smiled. Her friends did deserve a good long rest after such a tiring year. Tomorrow, they would all be going back home. And Callie...was going back to her rather special job. Her cousins and friends thought she stayed at a rundown orphanage during the summer, when in fact she wasn't even in their dimension. The girl's fingers found themselves fingering the pendant of her necklace. The pendant was a small compass with a tiny hourglass in the middle. Power pulsed through the little pendant, and Callie could feel it vibrating.

The twelve-year-old examined her hands carefully, staring at them blankly. With no warning, flames burst out, enveloping them. Her eyes had shifted from black to pure gold, momentarily blinding to those who could have been watching. Golden streaks stretched from the top of her head to her hair tips, her hair turning flaming red.

"Something's wrong with the Sector. I hope they're all safe," The golden-eyed girl muttered worriedly.

But she knew. She knew. Someone was in danger. Just not the someone she expected.

* * *

The glint of a knife. Blood splattering on the ground. An evil laugh coming closer...and closer...

Rain Lang bolted upwards from her bed, covered in cold sweat. Her black eyes darted around the shabby room, before falling flat on her pillow again. It was _that _nightmare again.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about," The dark-haired girl grumbled to herself, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Outside, thunder boomed loudly and a bolt of lightning flashed into view briefly before disappearing. Rain pounded against the roof loudly, and the house's lack of a ceiling did not help at all. Besides the frequent flashes of lightning, the only light in the room came from Rain's netbook and it was only bright enough for Rain to make out her surroundings.

To the west of Rain was a narrow, long bookshelf that leaned against the brick wall and stood on the west edge of the bed. The other half of the worn double bed was occupied by Rain's mother, Elena, whose snores were blocked out by the furious pounding of the rain against the roof. Rain's netbook was on top of a wide-set of table drawers that acted as their bedside table. The room was more of a bunch of wooden boards hammered together, and the door was a large wooden plank that covered the gap in the wooden wall that was the doorway to the living room.

Rain scanned the shabby room halfheartedly. The cement brick house had hammered wooden planks acting as the boundaries that separated the rooms. Several window panes had cracks and missing pieces, there was no paint nor wallpaper to cover the bare brick walls and plain brown ones, and cobwebs hung from the roof beams. It wasn't perfect, but Rain had grown to find the shabby little house as a symbol of comfort.

Thirteen-year-old Rain Lang knew money was one of the many problems of her family. Her parents had decided to get annulled two years before, which just added to the problems... as if they needed anymore. Though they all still lived under the same roof, her father had the couch in the living room while she and her mother shared the bed. At least her parents were still friends.

But Rain _did _have something other people didn't.

Her limitless imagination. The ability to embrace every kind of possibility.

Rain held an undeniable love for stories. She'd read and read for hours and never stop. Many people thought she was crazy when she voiced her opinions on believing the impossible. Because someone tell me, has there been any proof unicorns don't exist? Yeah. No proof. She'll keep on believing.

It was a trait few people shared in reality, and Rain was happy with that.

Rain loved writing stories as well. She used to scribble random ideas on scraps of paper. But her generation was not called the internet age for nothing. She often went to fan fiction websites and such, just to write and read.

Little did the black-haired thirteen-year-old know that her ability to embrace all the possibilities would change her life.

* * *

"Have you gone _mad_? Andromeda, make him see sense!"

In a dimly lit room in some far off corner of the galaxy, the queerest assortment of creatures were assembled. There was a ram with a human body, a entaur carrying a bow and quiver, a creature with crab claws and face but a human body, and a few more strange creatures.

A rather beautiful woman with chains on her feet and wrists stood out. She seemed to be the leader. Her eyes were currently observing the argument between the centaur and a man with a bull head.

"I fear Taurus has a point for once, Sagittarius," Andromeda said softly.

"_Send her on a journey to travel the different universes? _As important as this girl is to all of Creation, do _any _of you realize how much will be at stake if we permit this?" Sagittarius, the centaur, demanded incredulously.

The rest of the room was silent until a beautiful girl - wait, no. She was a mermaid, her tail half in a small pool in the floor. Koi fish swam giddily in the water, and her watery blue eyes reminded them all of the ocean. She shattered the tense silence that had fell upon the room.

"We'll have to trust her," The mermaid said quietly.

"Trust a _human_? Pisces, are you out of your -" Sagittarius was cut off by a sharp look from Andromeda.

"Sagittarius, do refrain from insulting anyone in this room," Andromeda said in a stern tone.

"My apologies, Lady Andromeda. But this idea is preposterous!" Sagittarius argued.

A lovely young woman with bright red hair stifled a laugh. "My dear Sagittarius, you need to calm down. It's not like it's Doomsday or anything -"

"_Calm down? _You expect me to just go along with this ridiculous idea of entrusting the entirety of Creation to a mere _human_?" The centaur almost screamed at her.

"That is quite _enough_!" Andromeda raised her melodic voice.

The room fell silent once more as all eyes turned towards the annoyed woman. "Our most sincerest apologies, milady," A two-headed man spoke in a calming tone. Well, the left head spoke.

"Yes, our bad yadda yadda yadda. Can we all just vote already? This old horse's complaints are giving me a headache!" The right head groaned in annoyance.

"You're one to talk, Gemini," The old centaur sneered.

"Whatever, baldy!" Gemini's right head rolled his eyes.

"Please, we must not fight," A woman completely covered in brass pleaded.

"Fine," Sagittarius and Gemini's right head grumbled.

"Thank you, Lady Libra," Andromeda warmly addressed the brass woman to the right of the red-haired woman, Virgo.

"My pleasure," Libra curtsied gracefully. "The longer we discuss this, the more Creation breaks."

"She is quite right," A hooded blue figure carrying a jug of water, Aquarius, agreed.

Andromeda silently stepped onto a podium that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "All in favor of sending the human girl to the different universes, raise your hand."

About thirty-four hands shot up including Andromeda's, while the ones who hadn't raised their hands had either openly expressed themselves against the decision or refused to meet anyone's eye.

"My friends, you all know perfectly well we need all 43 members to be in agreement for this to work," Andromeda's voice echoed in the silent room.

Grudgingly, eight hands shot into the air.

"If we must..." Sagittarius admitted defeat.

Andromeda smiled at all the beings in the room. It quickly vanished, however, as each being began to glow. Together, all 43 beings glowed with the light of a thousand supernovas.

"May the Creator help us," Andromeda murmured.

With a literally eardrum bursting explosion, the room was blasted into smithereens. The explosion shook the very strands of time and space, and every world shook slightly at the force. And if one could even see through the thick foggy smoke caused by the explosion, they would notice that all 43 beings had vanished.

* * *

Callie: You really love dramatic endings, don't you?

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Maybe. Maybe not. :3

Callie: *sigh*


End file.
